


Companionship

by SamuelJames



Category: Firefly
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is both a companion and a doctor who services the ship's captain in return for safe passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companionship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Westwardflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westwardflight/gifts).



> _Title: Companionship_   
>  _Pairing: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Simon is both a companion and a doctor who services the ship's captain in return for safe passage. (Consensual arrangement between both parties)_   
>  _Notes: Written for westwardflight's fandom stocking which made mention of prostitute AUs and bondage. In the Firefly canon, companions do not equal prostitutes but this was the closest equivalent without going fully AU._   
>  _Kink: Bondage. Dom/sub elements though not actually a Dom/sub relationship._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

It’s a bonus that their new companion is a qualified doctor, but luckily for Mal he’s been able to avail of one of Simon's services more than the other. Inara still takes her clients but Simon is all his and that gives him a thrill. Simon doesn’t expect payment, just safe passage for him and his sister. It’s nice to have someone who can patch them up and who will tend to his other needs so attentively.

When Wash comes to relieve him, Mal heads for his bunk and finds Simon just where he left him tied up with his legs spread wide. He kisses Simon and takes the communicator from his hand.

"Did you miss me?"

Simon nods.

"You may speak."

"Yes, Captain. I tried to keep track of time but I kept thinking of what we might do when you returned."

Mal smiles and runs his hand up Simon’s thigh. He brings his hand back down to Simon’s ankle and checks the rope.

"Circulation okay?"

"Yes."

Mal checks the other ropes anyway. He frees Simon’s legs and has him turn over, twisting the rope that binds his wrists. He taps the base of the plug that he put in Simon earlier and tells him to kneel.

As Simon gets into position, Mal strips off. He gets longer pieces of rope to repackage his partner and binds Simon’s legs, pressing his calves to his thighs. Mal helps him move slightly, so there’s less strain on his arms, and kisses Simon softly before attaching two small nipple clamps designed to pinch pleasurably.

Mal strokes his cock and thinks how pretty Simon will look when he has the time to tie him in intricate knots. Shibari also requires patience and Simon is gorgeous as is but if he had ropes criss-crossing his chest and back he’d be perfect. The thought of holding him by a rope for leverage as he fucks him is such a turn-on and he’ll have to make time for that in the future.

Simon pushes back when Mal twists the base of the plug. He removes it slowly and pushes his fingers into Simon’s gaping hole. He adds more lube and another finger.

"Maybe I can get my whole hand in there some day. Would you like that?"

"I have never been fisted, Captain. Other large objects of course, but it might be pleasurable."

Mal gets into position behind Simon and enters him slowly. "It will be nice to experience a first with you."

Simon gasps as Mal pulls back and thrusts in quickly. He is so responsive and of course Simon’s had training but he doesn’t think it’s all an act. He is not someone in need of ego stroking. Mal grips Simon’s hip as he thrusts and uses his free hand to tug on one of the nipple clamps. Simon squirms but moans when Mal removes the clamp and flicks his nipple.

He pulls on the other clamp till it comes free and Simon utters a thank you. Mal increases the speed of his thrusts, slamming into Simon seeking his orgasm. He spent most of his shift thinking about Simon waiting here for him and knows that he will come too quickly. Simon feels so good around his cock and Mal keeps up the punishing pace. When he's close, he pulls out and strokes his cock till he comes on Simon’s back and ass. He scoops some onto his finger and holds it to Simon’s mouth till he licks Mal’s finger clean. Freeing Simon's hands, he kisses him and stretches out next to him on his too small bunk.

"You can touch yourself if you want."

"What do you want, Captain?"

Mal shrugs. "Come or don't come. It's up to you."

When Simon starts stroking himself, Mal puts a hand on his thigh and slides his thumb under the rope. He pays little attention to Simon's actions and instead starts mentally scheduling possible times to tie his boy up properly.


End file.
